Pure Attractions
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey Tribbiani is bisexual. When he moves to the city and meets the gang, he falls for two very different people.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note: **I realized in my Chanoey stories, Joey always ends up being bisexual because I personally find it more believable that way and in my JR stories I love playing with the idea of them meeting as strangers. So, then I thought why don't I combine not only those ideas, but my two favorite couples into one! So, I'm going to attempt to tackle this, I hope it goes well. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Joey is openly bisexual. This is right before Joey moves in with Chandler. So, he has just moved to the city and is about to meet the gang for the first time, but some of the timeline/events from the actual show might not match up with my story. Also, it's in Joey's point of view; I think this is only my second story ever in his point of view.

* * *

Apartment 19, I'm here.

I knock and wait nervously. Man, I hope this guy picks me; this would be such a great place.

He opens the door. He's a thin guy, maybe an inch or so taller than me. Instantly, I notice his facial hair. He has that circle beard, goatee thing going on. It's got to be my least favorite facial hair on a guy. I don't get it, but I'm not here to judge this guy's look. Back to business, I tell myself.

"Hi, I'm Joey," I introduce myself and throw my hand out.

"Hey, Chandler," he says and shakes my hand for a second.

I get the feeling he's not very interested in choosing me, maybe it's the very rushed tour he proceeds to give me or maybe it's the fact that he has no questions for me. Well, I got to make this count, I love the place.

So, I try to talk myself up. I tell him how I moved out here to be an actor and I tell him I'm pretty neat, even though I know he'll learn the truth eventually. I'm trying to be really friendly, but he still has barely said a word.

I wish I knew if he was gay, I could totally turn up the charm if that was the case. I'm about to give it a shot anyway when he doesn't give me a chance.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, we'll be in contact!" he hurries me out the door. Damn, my shot is blown. We get out to the hallway and an attractive woman with dark hair walks by and makes her way to the door directly across.

"Hi," she smiles at me. I smile broadly back.

"Hey," I respond in a cool tone. I keep my eyes on her as I make my way to the stairs. She blushes as she tries to get her keys in the door when her eyes are still locked with mine. I finally turn to walk down the stairs. I think maybe if I don't get the apartment I'll make a trip back here to visit her.

* * *

I swore I wasn't getting that apartment; I even started apartment hunting again when I get a message from Chandler. He tells me in an annoyed tone that I got the apartment. I can't believe it; I'm so stoked to move in.

I'm moving in a few days later. I have an array of boxes spread out through the hallway and I'm lugging each one in one by one. I'm already pretty tired since I had to carry them all up the stairs. Chandler doesn't offer to help, but he has work and is all decked out in a work suit, so I understand. He passes by me to leave as the hot girl that lives across the hall returns. I spot the biggest box I have and go to lift up to show off a bit for her.

"Need any help?" She asks.

"Nah, I got it," I huff as I lift the heavy box and nearly fall back as it weighs more than I remembered. She reaches out for my sides to stop me from falling. I drop forward again so I can just put the box back down. I stand straight again and notice her hands are still on me. She looks down and pulls her hands away with a sheepish smile. I grin devilishly at her. I'm thinking something might definitely happen with the girl.

Unfortunately, I'm wrong.

The next thing that happens is she invites me in for some juice and I'm thinking with my penis so I assume she means something else. Basically, I strip naked in her living room and well; she _didn't_ mean _that_ kind of juice.

I apologize and leave embarrassed. So, now I'm thinking Monica and I will just stay friends. Well, so much for that.

* * *

The next day, Baywatch is on and Chandler hurries out of his room about a minute before it starts. He freezes when he sees me already settled on the couch with the TV on.

"You watching Baywatch?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I tell him.

"Oh good, mind if I join?"

"Obviously not, it's your place man," I tell him.

"Well, you're paying rent so it's just as much yours now," he says.

"But it's your TV," I point out.

His mouth curls into a smirk.

"That's true."

His smile isn't half bad, it's the first time I realize he's probably pretty cute under that horrible facial hair. These thoughts keep my eyes on him as I come to this conclusion in my mind. He's not so comfortable with this though.

"What?" his face suddenly expresses worry presuming I must be staring at a flaw.

"Nothing, sorry."

I turn back to the TV as Baywatch starts.

"Hey you want a beer?" I ask with my eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah, I'll go get one," he says.

"Nope, got a cooler right here," I reach to my side to grab him one. He smiles and nods happily as I hand him it. I nod back at him.

While watching Baywatch, I still wonder who Chandler's watching. I still can't figure out which team he plays for, or if he plays for both like I do. I mean he has some gay qualities, but then he doesn't always act it. I guess it doesn't really matter, I'm sure if he liked me; I would have known it by now. I'm not really that into him anyway, I guess I'm just always thinking about any possibility for sex.

When Baywatch ends, we get up and take our empty cans to the sink. I try to make conversation to get to know him.

"So, where are the good places to eat around here?" I ask.

"Oh, there's tons—" he starts, but then the front door opens and another chick walks in. But it's not the girl from across the hall; it's a different girl with light brown hair and killer legs. She's wearing a short skirt that could make me drool. I can't take my eyes off her; she's breathtaking.

"Hey, Chandler do you have any extra eggs?" She says looking at Chandler and not even noticing me at first.

"Oh yeah," he says and digs in the fridge for them.

She spots me then and I pinch my mouth closed so it's not hanging open.

"Oh hey, I'm Rachel, I live across the hall," she introduces herself. She lives across the hall too! My God, this guy has been living across from two insanely hot women. Now, I'm wondering if he ever got lucky.

"Hi…I'm Joey," My head is racing with so many thoughts.

"Nice to meet you," she smiles sweetly at me and I'm dying to know what her lips taste like. I'm already picturing her naked as she takes the carton from Chandler and walks out. I'm staring at the door blankly and Chandler walks over to snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello, you okay?"

I shake my head and stare at him widely.

"Dude, you're living across from the hottest women, tell me you had at least one of them?"

"No…they're my friends," he answers coyly.

"What about when you first met them?"

"I knew them since high school," he tells me.

"So, you never even tried, what did they not look like that in high school?"

"Look, I just grew up with them, it's complicated. There's reasons why I didn't go after either of them okay."

Now, I'm thinking he has to be gay to not even attempt to get in either of their pants when he's probably had ten years or something to make a move.

"Alright," I say ruefully.

He looks down; I think feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Do you uh, think I have a chance?" I ask.

He looks back up and gives me a satirical look.

"Yeah, I _think_ you have a shot," he says like I'm stupid.

"I do?" I'm confused by his sarcastic tone.

He holds his hands out.

"Come on, like you don't have a shot with anyone," he says, gesturing to me.

"Oh, thanks," I finally get he's calling me attractive.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit," he says.

I would ask to go, but I feel bad that I already kind of judged him with our conversation. I know I made him uncomfortable, so I figure he doesn't want me tagging along.

So, I just say, "Alright, see you later."

* * *

An hour or so later, I'm watching TV and hear the front door open again. I assume it's Chandler, but instead I turn around to find Rachel walking in. I guess we don't lock doors here, but I don't really care if the people walking in look like Rachel. I quickly switch the TV off and jump up from the couch.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Chandler here?" she asks.

"Uh, no he went out," I lick my lips, hoping I can get her to stick around.

"Oh, okay sorry," she says backing up towards the door again.

"Well, maybe I can help you, what did you need?" I offer quickly.

She turns back to me.

"I was actually just gonna get something back he borrowed from me, but it's probably in his room, it's no big deal," she tells me.

"You guys are all really close aren't you?" I ask. She smiles.

"Yeah, you actually haven't even met the whole gang yet, there's two more."

"Really?" I flash a silly grin.

Then, I realize her and Monica definitely talk, being girls _and_ roommates. My face goes a little red.

"Did uh, Monica tell you about me then?" I inquire about my stupid move from a day ago.

Rachel bites her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Uh, yeah kind of," she chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, pretty stupid. She's not still weirded out by me is she?" I rub the back of my neck nervously. I wonder what Rachel thinks of me now.

"No, no it was pretty funny now that she looks back at it," Rachel shares with me.

I hope she doesn't mean what she saw was funny, because then she probably told Rachel and then both of them are thinking I've got something laughable going on down there. That can't be though, Monica saw it; I know I've got at least something to show! I just hope Rachel didn't get the wrong idea now, I don't know what Monica said.

"Oh, well I feel really bad," I confess.

"Don't, it's silly, and Monica's fine," she laughs a bit and I smile. I already love making her laugh.

"Okay, thanks," I smile at her. She smiles back at me. After a few seconds of silence she starts backing up to the door again.

"Okay, well just let Chandler know I stopped by."

"Okay, I will," I keep smiling at her which makes her press her lips together, trying not to smile back so much. She opens the door.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," she laughs a bit again.

She steps out and shuts the door behind her.

God, she's so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Chandler tells me him and his friends are going down to the coffee shop. He tells me how it used to be a bar they went to all the time, but it got turned into a coffee shop called Central Perk. I'm glad he invites me.

We walk down and Chandler and his friends instantly sit on a big orange couch the place has. I sit at the table next to it, since we all can't fit. I'm introduced to his other friends Ross and Phoebe. Ross seems kind of boring, but maybe that's because his job is something at a museum... something with science… I can't remember, even though he just told me. I try to seem interested and ask him more questions, but so far the only interesting thing I hear is that the mother of his child is now a lesbian. I finally get to turn to Phoebe and get to know her a little better. Even Phoebe's hot; she's tall and blonde. Man, I really don't get Chandler; unless he _is_ gay then I guess it all makes perfect sense. But I'm really trying not to judge.

Phoebe seems cool too; she has a guitar with her.

"Hey, you play guitar?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you can hear me in a few minutes," she shares and points to a mini stage by the window that I didn't even notice until now.

"Oh, cool," I raise my eyebrows with enthusiasm. She winks at me and now I can't help, but wonder if I could make something happen with her. Which makes me think, where's Rachel? She didn't walk down with us.

A waiter comes over to us.

"Hi, guys what can I get you all?" he asks.

"Hey Gunther, where's Rachel?" Monica asks my question, which makes me do a double take, not expecting this.

"She's in the back."

We all order our drinks and Chandler starts telling a story that happened at work and I realize I never found out what he does, but he's so into telling the story I don't want to interrupt.

I guess it doesn't matter though because in another few minutes, the small curiosity I have towards Chandler's job all goes out the window when a pair of hot legs walk in front of me and sit on the armrest of the orange couch. The legs belong to Rachel who's in a little shirt that's shorter than her work apron she's wearing over her clothes. After a few seconds, I realize I'm staring and force myself to stop. I think everyone's too focused on Chandler's animated story to notice anyhow.

Since Rachel walked in I missed the whole second half of Chandler's story and so I'm lost when everyone laughs at the end of it.

"Pheebs, you're up in five," Rachel informs Phoebe now.

"Oh okay, thanks," Phoebe replies and starts getting her guitar out and goes to the stage to set up.

Rachel turns to me then.

"Hey, Joey."

"Hey," I smile widely. I'm so happy she talked to me on her own.

"You work here?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighs kiddingly. I smile again.

"Did you need a re-fill?" she asks, pointing to my cup.

"Oh, no, I'm good."

The same waiter, Gunther I think Monica called him, comes back over then.

"Rachel what did I say about talking with your friends during your shifts?" he demands.

"Do it?" she innocently jokes.

I chuckle, she's cute too.

Gunther doesn't respond, but Rachel rolls her eyes and gets back up and goes behind the counter.

Monica, Ross, and Chandler start talking about people I don't know, so I decide to get up and sneak over to Rachel. She's wiping down some containers. I lean over the counter.

"So, is this your dream job?" I ask kiddingly. She laughs.

"Yeah, _right_."

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I inquire.

"I don't really know, yet. I don't have many skills," she shrugs with a smirk.

"I bet you're talented," I tell her.

"Do you, what do you think I'm good at," she answers playfully.

"You're good at making me like you," I say bluntly. She blushes and looks right at me, a bit surprised.

"Yeah?" she gets a little flirty.

"And you're funny," I add.

"Am I?" she's honestly flattered; I guess not many people tell her that.

"Yeah," I say genuinely and then keep a charming smile on show for her. I'm definitely distracting her because just then the lights start to dim a bit and she quickly remembers something and runs out from behind the counter. She hurries over to the stage and gets on the microphone to introduce Phoebe's set.

"The musical styling of Phoebe Buffay!"

Everyone claps and I turn to listen to Phoebe play. She's got some really… unique songs, but I like how comfortable she is in her own skin.

I watch Rachel as she returns to the counter in the dim lighting.

I hear Gunther behind me tell Rachel to watch the place while he runs out for a few minutes.

She agrees and when I see Gunther leave, I turn back to Rachel. She's just standing behind the counter watching me. Then, she starts to move to the side slowly and as she does she motions me with her finger to follow her. I quickly look around to see if anyone is seeing this, but everyone is absorbed in their own lives or in Phoebe's songs.

I quickly turn back and sneak behind the counter to follow Rachel to the back room. When we get to the storage room, she surprises me by pushing me against the wall and kissing me! Just shoves her lips on mine and I'm going weak with her kisses. Her lips are so soft and her hands keep grabbing at my shirt and wrapping behind my neck.

I didn't think things would happen so fast, maybe Rachel's easy, I don't really care. I just hope she doesn't stop.

We make out for a little while, but when we no longer hear Phoebe's guitar outside she pulls away and hurries back out, just leaving me there, totally stunned.

* * *

Making out with Rachel was so hot and all I want to do is kiss her again, but we haven't talked about it since. We played it cool and went the rest of that day not mentioning it and then we all headed home and I didn't see her.

Now, it's the beginning of a new work week and everyone's heading off to work, but I still don't have any auditions lined up. My doing nothing doesn't really help with getting my mind off Rachel. Especially when I know she's so close, probably just working down at the coffee shop. I know I could easily go down and flirt with her again, but I don't want to look needy, I mean it's only been about a day since we made out. But God do I want her.

I decide I can't, absolutely can't go see her today because it's too soon and also I don't want her to know I've been doing nothing all day. I'm going to let myself go tomorrow, but not today.

Even with this plan instated, I know she lives right across the hall and I'm hoping she'll come over for any reason possible.

No one comes through the door all day, but I just keep fantasizing about her walking in and throwing me against the wall again. And this time we'd be alone and I'd take her to my room. I'd lock the door behind us and then I'd lay her on my bed. I'd start by kissing her and slowly unbuttoning her top and then— _see I'm not supposed to be thinking about Rachel!_

* * *

Now, it's six o'clock. I hear the door and I should have known it was going to be Chandler, of course it's Chandler getting home from work, I just wanted it to be Rachel so bad.

"Hey," I say, not being able to help the ting of disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, how's it going?" he says.

"Good, how was work?" I reply.

"Eh, you know same ol'," he says.

"Yeah," I nod, to seem like I know what he means.

"You have dinner yet?" he asks.

"No, did you?"

"No."

We both look at each other.

"What were you gonna have?" I ask him.

"I dunno, I'm really bad with planning meals," he says.

"Me too, I usually just order a pizza."

"Pizza sounds good," he remarks.

So, we order a pizza.

I'm scarfing down a slice when Chandler starts up a conversation.

"So, how's the hitting on the girls going?" he asks.

"Oh, actually I'm thinking I'm making progress with Rachel," I tell him excitedly.

He looks down at his slice.

"What?" I question his quiet reaction.

"I should just tell you, the reasons I never tried with either of them. Monica is Ross's little sister if you didn't know and also, you should probably know Ross has had the biggest crush on Rachel since high school," he shares with me.

My eyes widen.

"Does she know?"

"Well, he never told her, but I guess she could have figured it out," Chandler considers.

"So, are you saying you would be mad if I still went after her?"

"No, I mean I guess Ross technically had his shot, not that he ever actually made a move, but he did have years to make one. I was just telling you 'cause we're all really close and I know you don't really know Ross, but… I just thought you should know," Chandler clumsily rationalizes.

The side of my mouth curls into a small smile.

He spots this and runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"What?" he questions me.

"You just seem like a good friend," I comment.

His cheeks blush a bit.

"I've known Ross for a _really_ long time is all."

We sit in silence for a few moments and eat our pizza. I decide to kick a conversation back up.

"So, what were you guys like in high school?"

"Oh, geeks, definite nerds," he cracks a smile.

I chuckle and take another bite of my pizza.

"What were you like?" he reciprocates.

"Eh, I don't know, I just wanted to hang out with my friends and get with as many girls as I could."

"That was always my goal too, I just failed miserably," he jests and I laugh at that.

"Yeah, it's much easier with guys," I say.

"You mean hanging out?"

"No, uh getting guys," I clarify, but Chandler still knits his eyebrows at me.

"I'm… into guys and girls," I admit to him. I'm always a little hesitant to tell people, only because of what their reactions might be. And being that this guy rented the room to me, it could really screw me over if he's not okay with it.

He looks at me for a second, but then nods his head for a bit. He keeps nodding until words eventually come out.

"Oh, alright, cool man."

"Are you okay with that?" I try to make clear.

He finally stops nodding.

"Oh yeah, it's your life, I just wouldn't have expected that from you… not that you look like you have to be…I'm just saying…. it's more than fine," he stumbles and I actually find it endearing. I try not to smile because I know he'll notice and get embarrassed again, but I'm really warming up to this Chandler. I want to ask him about his sexuality, because I'm still debating all the time, but he gets flustered so easily, I decide not to.

"Thanks," I say softly.

"Trust me, I'm not one to judge, you haven't met my parents," he says.

I don't ask and just nod back at him, thankful he's okay with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow comes and after I sleep to noon, I get out of bed, get dressed, and head down to Central Perk to see Rachel. Before I walk in the door, I see her standing over a table taking a customer's order. I stop and just watch her for a second. I love looking at her. She turns and heads to the orange couch we all sat at the other day. I walk in. As I'm approaching the couch I see her sit down and realize she's sitting down next to Ross.

Oh no, what is he doing here? Is he on a lunch break or something? Why him, of all Chandler's friends, it's got to be the one who may still be hopelessly in love with Rachel, oh great.

I sit in the armchair and they look over at me.

"Hey Joey," Ross says to me.

"Hey guys," I respond.

"You need anything?" Rachel asks me normally and I wonder if she is going to address what happened two days ago.

"Uh, sure just a regular coffee, thanks."

Well, I can't do anything with Ross here. I look over at him and he looks back at me, but we're not really sure what to say.

"So, how's work?" I ask regretfully.

"Yeah, pretty good…actually I should really be heading back now," he says looking at his watch and I celebrate in my head. That worked out well, I think to myself.

Rachel comes back with my coffee and I thank her again as Ross gets up from the couch.

"Alright Rach, I'll see you later," he says.

"Okay, have fun at work," she says and when Ross walks away she immediately busies herself with cleaning the coffee table and clearing some cups.

I even know she wouldn't normally rush to get her work done, I think she's trying to avoid bringing up what happened with me. But I have to; I can't go on never talking about it. I can't never take the chance to try and do more with her.

"Hey Rachel…" I start, but then Phoebe interrupts me.

"Hey guys," she chirps, suddenly appearing right behind the couch.

What is this, are they all gonna start filing in everytime I try to say one word?

"Hey," Rachel says cheerfully and I say solemnly. Phoebe doesn't notice though and sits down.

"What can I get you?" Rachel says too merrily and now I know she was trying to avoid talking to me and Phoebe just gave her a way out.

Phoebe orders a drink and then turns to me when Rachel leaves to go make her order.

"Hey Joey, so what's new with you?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing really. Are you playing your songs again today?" I rush my sentences.

"No, not today. I'm in between clients at my actual job, I'm a masseuse."

My eyebrows rise.

"Oh, _really_," I say interested and now I wish I wasn't crushing so hard on Rachel, because Phoebe seems like she could be a lot more fun. But unfortunately, anytime I try to not care about Rachel, she walks back with those legs and that cute smile and I forget whatever I was thinking. She does that right now, with Phoebe's drink and I completely miss Phoebe's reply. I just nod and it seems to be an appropriate response.

I think normally Rachel would sit down and chat with Phoebe like she was with Ross, but instead she worriedly looks around and says, "I have to check something in the back."

I can't take this, she can't avoid me forever and I can't forget her hot lips. She hurries away and I think of any reason to follow her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I say when I realize it's somewhere towards the back too. I get up and see Rachel hurry through the same back door we walked through a few days ago. I look around and then slip behind the counter and in the back door quickly. Rachel comes around a corner of shelves and jumps when she sees me.

"Joey!" she shrieks, with her hand over her heart.

"What are you doing back here?" she scolds me quietly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I get right to the point.

"No, I'm not."

Now, she looks down to the ground and then over to the shelves like she's looking for something.

"Rachel," I say steadily.

She looks back up and stomps her foot.

"Okay, fine," she says. "Look, I shouldn't have done what I did okay. I always do that, I'm really forward with attractive guys and I don't think about the consequences," she tells me.

"What consequences?"

"Well, for one thing I barely know you, and then there's the fact that your Chandler's roommate and you're getting to know everyone. It could get really awkward."

"But it doesn't have to be awkward," I argue.

"You don't know what's going to happen. I wasn't even thinking, I mean are we gonna date, what if it doesn't work out or did you just want some fling?" she rambles, like she's thinking aloud to herself.

"Rachel," I say and reach out and hold onto her arms gently to calm her down.

"You're over thinking this, I told you I like you and I _really_ liked kissed you," I say and she lets a small smile escape.

"So, why don't we just give it a try and if it doesn't work out we can just be friends and if something really terrible happens, I promise… I'll move out," I swear to her, even though I love my new apartment and everyone seems so nice.

But immediately, I can see she feels much better about everything.

"So… you think I'm attractive?" I finally get back to the thing that caught my real interest.

She laughs and looks down.

I slowly dip my head under and find her lips. I kiss her. She looks up at me.

"Okay, but can we keep it quiet for a bit. Let's at least go out once before we tell everyone," she says and I agree.

"Now, go sneak back out there and don't let Phoebe see you," she demands sweetly.

I smile at her and then make my escape.

* * *

When, I get home that night, I'm too excited. Rachel and I are actually going to start seeing each other! I wish we could have made plans for tonight, but we didn't.

Chandler returns from work.

"Hey Joe," he greets me casually.

"Hey Chandler."

"How was your day?" he asks and I freeze. I already forgot I can't even share the news with Chandler, the first person I would have told and the only one who knows about my venture for Rachel at all. And now I remember how bad I am at keeping secrets and regret ever agreeing to keep our relationship hidden.

Chandler looks at me funny, while I don't respond to his question. I quickly consider if I just tell Chandler and make him swear not to tell anyone…no, I can't do that. I told Rachel I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not messing up something that hasn't even started because I can't keep my mouth shut!

"Uh, you okay?" Chandler asks.

I clench my mouth.

I'm actor, just _act_ normal, I yell at myself in my head.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to think if anything interesting happened, but no not really," I say pretty steadily — it could've been worse.

He just kind of nods strangely at me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to my room, I have to… read up on a script," I lie.

"Oh, you got an audition?" he asks, enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, it's not for a while though, I'm just getting a head start," I tell him.

"Well, uh, if you ever need someone to run lines or something, I'll do it, if I'm here," he offers.

"Thanks."

"I mean I'm not an actor, at all, really far from it," he makes clear and I grin.

"That's okay."

I go to my room and shut the door.

I realize I don't like lying to Chandler, I mean I still don't really know him that well, but we're starting to get kind of close. The Rachel thing was the only thing we had going. I wish I could tell him, I also wish I actually had a script to read or an audition for that matter!

* * *

Well, I guess I was rewarded for lying to Chandler and keeping my promise to Rachel, because on Wednesday I get a call from my agent and finally I have an audition! And then on this very same day, in the middle of the day, I hear a knock on my door. I'm already giddy, from the news, so it's a wonder I was still standing when I open the door and find Rachel smiling at me on the other side. She walks in, shuts the door and kisses me.

I smile through the kiss, so many good things are happening; I'm just so energized with joy right now.

I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her. She lets our lips part and looks at me while still in my embrace. She has her hands around my neck.

"So, you busy tonight?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Good, so we'll meet at downstairs at five."

"So early?" I ask.

"Well, everyone will still be at work and then we can make it look like we came back separately," she says.

"So, I can't come pick you up?"

"No, we can't risk one of them seeing us leave together."

"Alright, so five o'clock," I force myself to stop dreading all the negative aspects to this secret keeping.  
She unwraps her arms so I do the same.

"Great, see you there," she says and then leans back in to brush her finger over my nose in a juvenile way. She goes to turn but I catch her wrist and pull her gently back to me. Her body twirls back around. I lean in and kiss her again. She kisses me back, but only a little bit. Then she leans away.

"Save some of that for tonight," she smirks and I let her go. She walks out and I fall onto the couch too excited for tonight.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm counting down the minutes until five when Chandler randomly walks in.

"Chandler?" I say surprised to see him.

"Hey," he says, putting his stuff down normally.

"You're home early?"

"Oh, yeah it was a slow day, most people just left," he sighs.

"Oh, that's cool," I say, now worried about the fact that I have to choose a lie for where I'm going in a few minutes.

"So, what'd you do today?" he asks and I'm so thrilled to finally be able to tell him I have an audition and that he won't find me doing nothing everyday… well, if I get the part.

"I have an audition!" I exclaim.

He looks at me.

"I know, you told me, you were reading your script a few days ago," he reminds me of my previous fib and my face flushes instantly.

"Oh, right right, well I'm just excited cause it's happening soon… this Friday," I tell him.

"Oh that's exciting, well good luck," he says.

"Yeah, I —" I cut myself off when I realize I'm about to say I got the script in the mail today. _That was a close one_, but he looks at me, waiting for what I was about to say.

"Yeah, I'm excited," I say blandly and he gives me another funny look. I rub the back of my neck, hoping I don't let anything slip.

"So, you want me to run lines with you?" he offers again.

"Oh… thanks, but I can't I'm…" I forgot to make up a reason for what I'm doing tonight. I freeze again.

"I'm going out with someone I met today," I panic.

"Oh, yeah? Where'd you meet them?"

"The…coffee place, yeah we made plans to hang out, I actually have to meet him like now, so I'll see ya later," I quicken my pace so I can get out of this lie fest. I start walking towards the door.

"Joey…" he stops me and I freeze, feeling my heart race.

I turn to him trying to keep my face calm.

"Don't you want to get a jacket, it's pretty cold," he questions me, since it's October.

"Oh, right, thanks," I say and go to grab my coat from my room.

I walk past him and flash a goofy smile as I hurry out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting across from Rachel for so long is a lot more difficult than I imagined. I mean she is so hot; I can't stop myself from imaging how the night might end and sometimes just undressing her in my mind time and time again. It makes the evening pretty long for me, even though I'm enjoying our conversation very much.

"So, then you moved out here to become an actor?" she clarifies from my story.

"Yep, basically. So, what about you?"

"Oh god, you don't want to know how I ended up here, I don't know that you'd like me very much anymore," she laughs and I raise my eyebrows at that.

"Try me," I say.

"Well, I was basically set, ready to marry a rich guy and not work for the rest of my life, that is until I left him at the altar and ran to Central Perk in my wedding dress to find Monica," she says and then cutely hides behind her menu so I don't judge her.

"I knew it was impossible to _not_ like you," I say to her and she jumps back out from behind her menu with a surprised face.

"Really? You don't care that I was a spoiled brat and I probably still am, a little bit," she squeezes her fingers together for a visual. I chuckle at her.

"No way, you running out on your wedding and getting a real job, living on your own, you must be really brave," I tell her and she smiles a real genuine smile at me.

"Well, you're brave too, for not following in your dad's plumbing business," she blushes through her response. I smile at her.

"Yeah, but who cares about the past, we're here now and all I know is, I'm looking at the most beautiful woman here," I throw on a smooth tone and it totally gets her. She blushes again, but lets out an impish grin at the same time.

"Well, you sure are a good talker, but…" she looks down for a moment and then looks back at me like she's going to tell me a secret.

"I'd rather use your lips for something else."

Her words wake my blood up and makes it run in all the wrong places.

I grin slowly back at her.

"Should we get the check?" I ask in a deep whisper.

"Depends, if I'm having you for dessert tonight," she says devilishly and looks down at her dinner with a smirk.

I call the waiter over immediately and demand a check.

* * *

Rachel and I have our lips locked together as we stumble into my front door. I reach my arm back and swing the door closed when I feel my hand hit it. She lets my lips go and we breathe heavily as she pulls me closer by my shirt.

"You're lips are the perfect sweetness for dessert," she teases.

"I don't want to be sweet," I say and then abruptly spin her around and push her against the door. I press my lips back to her and feel her smiling under them. I reach down and grab her legs, I pick them up and she lets out a thrilled gasp at this move. I throw my lips on her again and again. I push my body in between her open legs, while keeping a firm hold on them in my hands. She grabs my hair harder and neck tighter. I keep creating more friction by pushing against her and she grabs my face to push her tongue further into my mouth. The heat's getting unbearable until we're both thrown off balance when the door hits Rachel in the back. I let her legs go and we immediately stop when we realize its Chandler trying to get in the front door. We back up, our hearts stopped. I didn't lock the door though, so once we back up Chandler walks right in, wondering what was blocking the door in the first place.

He opens the door and sees us standing there, dazed, looking back at him. Our hairs probably disheveled and our clothes have been pulled this way and that.

He looks at us bewildered and then understands the situation soon.

"Hey Chandler, just heading out," Rachel's voice quickly raises and she runs out the door. My heart sinks, my action is running out the door, which means I'm sleeping alone tonight. She wanted to keep it a secret so there's nothing I can do.

"So, you two…" Chandler implies, shutting the front door now.

"Nope," I shake my head and he's thrown off.

"What?"

"No, we were just talking."

"_Just talking_?" he laughs at me.

"Yeah," I shrug and try to pat my hair down. I sit down on one of the bar stools.

"Come on," he says and I just shake my head like I don't know what else to say. He leans over the counter and narrows his eyes at me with a smile.

"Oh okay, you guys were just talking… maybe, with your tongues down each other's throats!" He makes another joke, I don't answer. I can't break my promise to Rachel.

"Isn't it hard to hear each other that way?" he sneers again. "Hard to articulate like that?"

"Chandler, really," I try to keep my composure, but I know how unrealistic my lie is given the situation. Chandler realizes I'm not giving in for some reason.

"I thought you were meeting a guy you met at the coffee shop?" He tests me again.

"I did," I look down.

"What's his name?" he asks. I finally look at Chandler with a pleading face.

"Oh, come on Chandler, I hate lying," I finally fold.

"Then, why are you? I knew you were into Rachel, what's the big deal!" He throws his arms up.

"She doesn't want you guys to know yet, I swore I wouldn't tell."

"But you basically told me it was going to happen."

"Well, I mean I didn't know for sure she would go out with me if I asked," I say innocently, but Chandler glares at me.

I grin at him.

"Okay, I was pretty sure," I chuckle at him.

"So… I sort of messed that up for you huh?" he refers back to walking in on us.

"Well, I guess, but it's fine," I say even though it was the thing I was looking forward to most, like every man.

"Sorry, want a beer?" he puts on a sympathetic face.

"Yeah," I smile and Chandler takes two cans out. He hands me one and we both take a sip.

"I'm glad you know now," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Cause that was like the first thing we had going, ya know, just between us. I wanted to talk to you about. I hated not being able to tell you."

His eyes widen for a second.

"Oh, well thanks. I liked that too," he says. I nod at him and take another gulp of my beer.

"Up for some TV, maybe it'll give us more to talk about," Chandler jokes again.

"Sure," I laugh.

* * *

The next day, I run down to Central Perk the first chance I get to see Rachel. I'm happy when I see none of the gang are there, so I can talk to Rachel right away. I sit at the couch and wait for her to come over. I don't think she saw me come in because she walks over and starts to greet me like any other customer.

"Hi, can I—" she starts and then sees it's me.

"Oh, Joey…_hi_," her tone changes happy to see me. I stand up so my body is close to hers.

"Rach, I really want to make up last night," I tell her. She licks her lips and smiles at me.

"Well, we need to coordinate our timing better," she traces her finger across my chest.

I wish I could just tell her Chandler knows, but she'd hate me if she knew. Then, I realize I can just use Chandler knowing to my advantage.

"Well, Chandler's going out tonight," I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he's going out after work and might not be back till late."

"Okay, so seven at your place?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, I have to get back to work. Get out of here, you're only distracting me," she pinches my cheek playfully and then runs back behind the counter.

* * *

I head back to the apartment and call Chandler at work.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey man, it's Joey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, you have plans tonight at seven," I tell him.

"Oh, what are we doing?" he asks.

"I'm seeing Rachel and you're leaving at seven," I clarify.

"Oh, so now I can't be in my own apartment tonight, gee Joe, a little more notice could have been nice and maybe I could have made plans."

"Yeah, _okay_," I tease him and chuckle into the phone. "Just hang out with Ross or something," I suggest.

"Maybe Ross has plans!" he argues.

"Yeah—_okay_," I laugh again into the phone and I can just picture the face Chandler must be making right now.

"Yeah, alright fine. But this isn't happening every night," he responds sternly.

"Okay, thanks, I owe you," I say and then hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm anxiously awaiting a knock on my door. It's seven on the dot. I'm thankful Chandler kept his word and stayed out of the apartment, now all I needed to do was be patient another few minutes. I sit at the bar stool, staring at the door. I tap my fingers on the counter top. God, I'm a loser — no, actually I'm just horny.

A knock comes and I literally shoot up from the stool. Thank god she didn't just walk in and find me staring at the door.

I run over and pull the door open. I smile when I see her face. She walks inside and I shut the door. I turn to her and she just looks at me as if it wasn't planned she was coming over tonight. She stands there until all my patience runs out and in about two seconds I step over to her and pull her into a kiss.

She kisses me back immediately and we stumble to the couch without breaking the kiss. I enjoy her lips and her hands caressing my face. I love everything she does with her hands. As if reading my mind, she then runs her fingers through my hair, down my neck, and then curls them around the collar of my shirt and pulls me even closer. She breaks the kiss and I breathe not even inches away from her face.

"So, are you sure Chandler won't be back 'till late?"

"Yeah," I say even though I have no idea what time he was planning on returning. Hopefully, he was thinking really late.

She lets go of the collar of my shirt and backs up for a second.

She places her hand on the cushion of the couch beneath us.

"Then, maybe we won't go far?" She purrs.

My eyebrows rise instinctually.

I press my lips together, trying to hold back my eagerness.

"On the couch?" I clarify before getting too excited. She just nods slowly at me with a sneaky smile. For a moment, I'm nervous about the fact that Chandler might walk in at any second, then I realize if I'm having sex, I don't care who the hell sees me, especially if it's with a girl like Rachel.

I grab her thighs and swiftly jolt her over to me.

This surprises her and she lets out a yelp of excitement as she reaches out her hands to make sure she doesn't fall over from the unexpected force I pulled her with. She grabs onto to my shoulders and I take a better grip and pull her legs over me so she's safely on my lap. She grins down at me. She points my chin up with her hands and then claims my lips again. I kiss her back feverishly as her hands begin to run down my neck again, but this time they continue lower and start to rub over my chest. Her hands run over my nipples, through my shirt, and I can feel them getting hard. I start to slide my hands further up her thighs. They're making their way to her crotch when the front door breaks open and we immediately break apart and see Chandler storm in. Rachel drops back, off of me, and tries to compose herself again as we find a very wet Chandler stomping in. His suit and hair is drenched so much that his grey suit is now nearly black. His clothes are dripping tremendously and making puddles wherever he walks.

Regardless, of this startling appearance, I still only care about one thing.

"Chandler, what are you doing here!"

He looks at me with shock. He tries to wipe his face, but his hand is just as wet and only sheds more water to his face. He angrily drops his hand back down.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in the pouring rain!" He snaps at me.

"Why didn't you just take cover somewhere?"

"I couldn't, I was in the park!"

"The park, what were you doing there?" Rachel asks him.

"I had to kill ti—" he stops himself when he realizes he was about to give up our secret of him knowing and me forcing him to stay out tonight.

I quickly get up and make my way over to him.

"Couldn't you dry off at Monica's?" I whisper under my breath.

His eyes widen with disbelief.

"I'm soaking wet, I need dry clothes!" he yells at me. I back up from his booming voice.

"Alright, alright," I say and he drags himself past me, past Rachel and into his room. He slams his door. I look back at Rachel.

"We can still go to my room?" I say quietly to her.

"Joey, he's going to be out in a few minutes, how am I going to sneak out of your room without him noticing?" she says, walking over to me.

"I can distract him, I'll make sure he's in his room."

I rub my hands up and down her arms, pulling her closer at the same time, trying to keep her in the mood.

"Come on, we can make it work," I try again.

"What if he hears us in there?" she stresses under her breath to me.

"So, we can be extra quiet," I grin to her. "Come on, I bet you like the fear of getting caught, Ms. Let's do it on the couch," I tease her.

She smiles at me, but then bites it back.

"But not Chandler, I don't want them to know yet," she tells me. I frown.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She reaches up and kisses my cheek and then hurries out, back to her apartment.

I grunt, frustrated with this night, but more with Chandler. I know I should be understanding, but I'm so mad at him for ruining my shot with Rachel a second time in a row. God, I want her and I really need sex right now. It's probably why I'm so on edge and causing my annoyance with Chandler.

He walks back out still in his wet suit.

"What are you doing?" I spit out, irritated by the sight of him.

"I'm gonna shower," he says, annoyed with me too.

"I mean couldn't you work _something_ out?" I ask. He turns to me and clenches his fists.

"Joey, I'm sorry I ruined your precious night, I am. But I am freezing cold, I'm miserable!"

"You could have stopped at Ross's," I say a little more under my breath, but he heard me anyway.

"Joey!" he stops midway to the bathroom. "I can't believe you!"

He starts ripping his wet jacket off.

"Here, you want to wear this!" he shouts and chucks the dripping jacket at me. I duck to dodge it, but it catches my arm and the water makes the jacket heavy and feels like a hard slap against me.

"Ow, man cut it out."

"No, I can't believe you're so sex crazed, that you can't even consider how I'm feeling for a second," he says whipping off his soaked tie and again throwing it at me. I jump out of the way this time, but he's starting closing in on me.

"I could get sick or freeze like this!" he argues at me.

"Okay, I think you're exaggerating a little," I scoff.

"You don't know how cold I am!"

"Then go shower and change!" I yell back at him.

"Fine, god you're immature!" he screams back at me and then continues his way to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, I feel bad about last night and how I treated Chandler, probably because I have a clear head now. I mean now that I got my sexual frustration out - with my hands - but nevertheless I realized how I treated him. I was just really horny and therefore frustrated with the whole situation. I mean I know what it's like to be stuck in wet clothes, not fun at all and I'm sure he really was freezing.

I'm at the island eating my breakfast when Chandler walks out of his room. I'm shocked to see him because it's a Friday and it's only noon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to take a day off."

"You're not sick are you?" I ask worried I'm about to feel even worse.

"No, no I just haven't taken a personal day in a while and yesterday…took a lot out of me."

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to—"

"No, I do," I stop him. "I acted horrible to you. I mean I forced you to stay out and so it's my fault you got caught in the rain. And I mean drenched clothes, I know how awful that is."

He nods at me.

"Well, thanks, I mean I understand your side too though. Trust me, if I was about to get laid I'd probably have thrown you back in the rain for all I cared," he smiles kiddingly at me.

I chuckle lightly.

"Has it been a while?" I kid back, curiously.

"Yeah, it's always 'been a while,'" he sighs.

I look over at him.

"Hey, that's how I can make it up to you. You and me will go to a bar and I'll score you a hot chick," I say and then realize there's still one thing I'm unsure of.

"A chick…right?" I ask gently.

He looks up at me.

"Yes," he says, not too offended, as if he's heard it before. So, I guess it's official; he's into the girls.

"Okay, cool. So, tonight?"

"Alright," he says and then goes to get himself some food from the fridge.

"And I'll make it up to you by staying out all night on Rachel's birthday," he says to me.

"What, it's her birthday?" This is news to me.

"Well, next Friday," he says plainly.

"Why didn't you tell me! Oh man, I have to get her something!"

"You have a whole week," he shrugs.

"No, I have to get her something amazing, especially if we're going to seal the deal," I groan.

"Dude chill, I'm sure you'll find something good, I can help you."

"No, I don't have money, I can't even get her anything nice enough," I rub my eyes with disappointment.

"Look, I can lend you some money," Chandler offers and I look up at him with renewed hope.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, thanks really, I'll pay you back, I swear!"

"No problem," he says. "Just get me a hot one tonight," he points at me with a grin.

"You got it," I smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chandler and I head out tonight.

We head off to a bar and grab a drink each.

We're looking around.

"So, you like anyone?" I ask.

"Well, yeah, but no one in my league yet," Chandler says to me.

I give him a look.

"Chandler, I'm here to get you a hot date, you can pick whoever you want."

"I think you're really overestimating my probability."

"Oh come on, loosen up on the constant self doubt for one night."

"Yes, it's as easy as turning off a switch, I just never felt the need before tonight," he rolls his eyes at me.

I glare at him.

"Alright, come on just pick a girl."

He looks around and finally points out a stunning blonde. I raise my eyebrows.

"Nice, alright let's go," I jump up.

"Wait, right this second, shouldn't we talk up a plan?"

"A plan? Chandler, there's no plan, we're just going to talk to her," I pull his arm up so he stands.

"Just talk, that's the most terrifying plan we could ever make," he chokes.

I pull his arm and nearly drag him over to the girl. I let him go just as we're approaching her.

I lean in towards her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I cough and she turns to us. I stand up straight again.

"Hi, I'm Joey and this is Chandler," I say. She looks at me and then Chandler and then back at me.

"Stephanie," she states.

"We had to come over here because my buddy Chandler here kept telling me he's just seen the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on and I had to see it for myself."

She tries to hold back a smirk and then purposely rolls her eyes.

"Well, do you still stand by that statement?" she looks directly at Chandler.

He sucks his lips in and then nods.

I elbow him to talk.

"Yes, I…you're even more stunning up close, I'd love to buy you a drink," he says and I'm actually impressed. It's amazing I didn't tell him to say that.

"Okay, I guess a drink can't hurt," Stephanie giggles and then she and Chandler walk over to the bar. I smile to myself, look at that, that was easier than I thought.

I sit down on a couch and look around. There's a lot of pretty here tonight, but I know I shouldn't do anything. I really want to make it work with Rachel. So, I sit tight and only get up to get a few refills on my drink.

The fifth refill may have been a mistake, because by now I'm feeling pretty lonely and horny. I realize at this point that a really attractive guy has been making eyes with me for some time now. I think about it for a second, I mean if it's a guy is it really cheating? I think same sex is an exception, I mean I would definitely be okay with Rachel hooking up with another chick. I nod to myself, realizing how great a point that is. And technically, we're not even official yet and so we're definitely not exclusive yet, I think to myself, another great point. I stand up and make my way over to the hot guy.

Well, in about an hour I know two things, I'm definitely drunker than I was before and me and the stranger guy definitely got it on in the bathroom. Sometime after that we're still making out in a booth when I feel a hand throw my shoulder back, separating me from the hot guy's lips, whom I still haven't learned a name. Or maybe I did, but I'm too drunk to remember it?

I look up and see Chandler.

"Joe, what are you doing?" he barks.

The alcohol in my brain makes me unable to even attempt to process why he's asking me this or how I can respond. He pulls me up from the booth and over to the side.

"Joey, what about Rachel?"

I look at him with slightly blurry vision.

"Yeah…I knowww, but Rachel and I haven't...anything," I half slur.

"Listen, can we go," he demands more than asks.

"Alright," I just shrug.

He walks out abruptly and I struggle to keep up with him. When we get outside, I jog sloppily up to him.

"Chan, wait …wh-what happened with you and….and Stephanie?

"Yeah, it was great."

"Did you guys…." I shake my eyebrows.

"No, I got her number, we're gonna meet up this week," he snaps at me.

"Okay, look I'm sorry I don't know why you're so mad at me," I shout loudly without realizing. He turns angrily to me.

"Look, you're probably too drunk to remember what I'm about to say, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I know you're for both teams and you're really good looking and I'm sure you can get really hot people anytime you want, but Rachel is my friend and I care about her and if you're just going to treat her like seconds, then forget it. Break it off with her, don't do that to her — I won't let you do that to her," he tells me really seriously. I have nothing to say right now, though, especially in the intoxicated state I'm in.

We walk the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with a raging headache. I groan in pain and finally stumble to the kitchen to find anything to help.

I've been sipping on the same cup of coffee for about an hour when Chandler walks in and I wonder where he went, I guess just out or maybe down to the coffee shop. He swung the door open when he came in and just leaves it open as he simply stares at me.

I don't want to say anything, I don't have the strength to have a whole conversation. He walks over the fridge to get a drink. In this moment Rachel walks by in the hallway and sees me. My heart drops, literally drops as she walks in thinking it's only me.

"Hey—" she jumps when she's scared by Chandler standing up and closing the fridge.

"Chandler! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he shakes annoyed.

"So, how was your night?" she asks and I freeze in the already pretty motionless state I'm in anyway.

I don't know what Chandler thinks, but even with a bad hangover I do recall what happened last night and what he said to me. And at this moment he could destroy any chance I could have with Rachel right now, by just telling her.

I stare at him, but his face is blank. I wait for him to ruin everything.


End file.
